


Seven Mages

by Ultimate_Slytherin_2001



Series: Seven Mages Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Original Fiction, THEY ALL DESERVE LOVE OKAY, Work In Progress, but who, find out yourself, let me sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Slytherin_2001/pseuds/Ultimate_Slytherin_2001
Summary: 1000 years ago there were 7 mages, and each had a gift. They have long since past and their names have been lost in the sands of time. Now it's 5734 and their descendants are in danger. All have come into their gifts but have none to care for them or teach them control. Now a prophecy is coming into play, one that could change them forever.





	Seven Mages

Annie was still young when she was kidnapped. She was such a beautiful child, adored and envied. Before the incident, her eyes were emerald green and she had beautiful scarlet hair. The people who kidnapped her realized that she had a gift, it isn't every day after all that a little girl knocks a person out by telling them to sleep. So she was kidnapped and loaded up the day of her 12th birthday.

She was dragged into a cell and transported for weeks, they gave her needles so that she would be under their control and so they could unlock her full potential. Because even though her kind was hated, people would pay millions to have something like them in their armies; after all, who doesn't like having a power that could flatten millions in one simple command. But they didn't realise that they had just let Annie escape by doing two things, 1) believing that they had control and 2) who they left in the cell with her. Six others with similar levels of control over their gifts, making the seven of them much alike to the seven mages of old.

Four weeks after her capture she escaped in the group of seven, the people who kidnapped her had attacked her for disobeying an order. That exact moment her left eye turned red. 'It will be how you show that you survived the torture that they made you suffer' the voices told her 'listen to us and we will keep you safe'. She led a rebellion, commanding those who got in her way to their graves. The other six followed her example with Firestorms, Tsunamis created out of thin air, an army of shadow people, tornados, earthquakes, and flashes of blinding light they escaped with the hundreds of others who fled in the wake of freedom.

The seven of them travelled until they were sure that no others had followed them, stopping in a river valley's meadow. A beautiful, seemingly untouched piece of land. Flowers of all kinds grew, and the sweeping Oak tree that branched off in nearly every direction provided shade for them all to relax for a while. They spoke of their dreams for hours and fell asleep surrounded by those like them. When they awoke they gathered food to share with one another and gathered enough for the trip back to their homes.

With promises to stay in contact, they seven of them left in different directions, all to go home. But when Annie came back she had one emerald eye and one blood red eye, while her hair remained the same scarlet that it had always been. Now she was no longer adored and envied, those feelings changed due to her mage mark. A sign that she was not one of them. 2 years passed and the people who once loved her turned their love into fear and hatred and called her a mage and enchantress because they feared what they didn't understand. Her parents became abusive and she was nearly burned at the stake in their fear of her.

So she did what any person with even an ounce of sanity would do: she ran.

She escaped their hold, and she spread the word amongst the others. The ones that she recognized as fellow escapees. She sent messages through them to the other seven. Through her contacts, she discovered that the others had suffered similarly at the hand of some of those who had cared for them. They agreed to meet up once again, in the place they had split apart so many years ago. The thing that would make the difference this time was they wouldn't leave each other in the hands of those who had no right to them.

As they all approached the place they had left, they all wondered one thing.

'Will I finally be safe?'


End file.
